The present invention relates to integral plastics material mesh structures and methods of producing the structures. GB No. 2 035 191A and GB No. 2 073 090A describe first generation mesh structures, which are respectively biax and uniax. Although the first generation structures have been successful commercially, it is possible to improve their properties. For instance, orientated PP has very good properties at low temperatures, but is very susceptible to cracking or splitting if bent along bend lines running parallel to the orientation; increasing the stretch ratio in HDPE structures improves the physical properties, but stretch ratios on the strands in excess of around 8:1 gives the same cracking or splitting problem. Furthermore, it is desirable to increase the tensile strength, the Young's modulus, the resistance to long term creep and rupture, the relative stiffness and the tensile force per meter width per kilogram; the latter is a good parameter for measuring mesh structures for many uses where high strength is required, particularly in just one direction.